Kagome and Time II
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: Sequel to Kagome and Time Part 1. With no memory of who she and what she believes in, Kagome has to overcome her sudden fear of half demons and remember who she is before Time returns. She's in way over her head again, but has that ever stopped her?
1. Chapter 1

These are the lost episodes of Kagome's adventures. No one knows because Time doesn't want them to know. For the first time you are allowed to hear the tales.

Ch. 1

"What do you mean, who are we? We're your friends." The girl in the strange outfit replied. She wore all black with what looked like pink shields sewn on.

"Then who are you? Where are we?" Kagome asked again. That was her name! Kagome. She lived in Japan with her brother Sota, mom, and gramps. They lived in the house her family had had for generations. On the grounds of their home was an ancient shrine, and gramps stuck fast to the old tradions with sutras to fight off demons and asking the spirits to protect and guide him. She knew who she was but she didn't know who the girl in front of her was.

"How's Kagome doing?" A small voice asked and Kagome saw a small boy enter the hut. He had a blue bow tied in his hair and dragged a tan blanket connected to his pants behind him.

"Come on Shippo. We need to talk with the others." The girl and the little boy left, giving Kagome time to look at her surroundings. She knew she was in a hut without any electronics. There was no phones or microwaves. There was a pit to cook with instead of a stove or oven. They most be at a historic village! Kagome thought and went with it. But then she remembered there would have at least been an extinguisher in case of a fire.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked herself again. The little boy came in, his blanket trailing behind him.

"Kagome, who am I?" The boy asked, eyes wide and voice sincere.

"I don't know." She said shaking her head, trying to remember. "Oh wait!" She exclaimed, remembering, and the boy's eyes lit in excitement. "You're Shippo! That's what that girl called you." Shippo's eyes lost their spark and he sighed.

"What am I?" He asked, his face grave. What did he mean, what was he? He was a little kid who still probably slept with his blanky. Note the blanket behind him.

"A little boy." Kagome replied confused. What was he getting at?

"No, I'm a fox fire demon." He said and shot fire out of his hand. All of her fearlessness left her, and she screamed. Quickly Kagome jumped up and ran outside. "Kagome, come back!" She heard him shout but kept running. Suddenly a claw hand shot out in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Not so fast." He told her she looked at him before screaming again. White hair and dog ears grew from his head and he wore a red gi. Fangs grew in his mouth and his eyes were the only humanish trait he had.

Topaz eyes stared at her in concern, and it freaked her out.

"Kagome." He whispered shocked.

"Knock her out!" A voice shoutted and then the whatever he was hit her in the head.

3

Kagome slumped in his arms as Miroku ran up to him.

"What is going on?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha replied, looking worridly at Kagome. A necklace slipped over her neck and fell to the ground, curious he decided to pick it up. Just as he touched it it let out a electric shock, making him pull his hand away. It was a circular necklace with a serpent dragon coiled in it and hung on a red cord.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she ran up to them.

"That necklace. I think it's cursed." Miroku said while Inuyasha lowered Kagome's limp body to the ground. Something had happened to her while everyone was asleep. That was the only explanation.

"Does anyone know what happened after we fell asleep?" Inuyasha saked.

"Of course I do." A musical voice chirped. "Someone cursed her. Oh tut tut. Her necklace." A girl walked up to them with a mysterious smile on her face. She had light sparkly hair that looked like sunshine with icy blue eyes. By her side she had a silver sword.

"Who cursed her? Who? Tell me or i'll slice you into a thousand pieces. " Inuyasha shouted, pulling out his Tetsuiga threatingly. Somehow he felt a stir of recognition. Had he met her sometime before? He shook the thought aside.

"Oh, the Tetsuiga! Wonderful. It's nice to know that your father left you that sword. Then again, I already knew that." The girl laughed. "Oh dearie, Kagome. She pulled her jewel shard out, didn't it? Oh it looks like I have to fix things again. Oh her necklace! I was sure that this necklace wouldn't fall off." The girl walked toward the necklace and picked it up easily. "Why did you fall off her neck?" She asked the necklace, as if it would respond. "Stay on her neck." She repeated and clapped her hands. The necklace soared through the air and clicked shut around her neck. With the necklace back on Kagome's neck she began to stir. The girl clapped her hands again and Kagome stood up and walked toward the girl. "Kagome, you fell asleep with the necklace on didn't you?" Kagome nodded. "I told you something bad would happen before I left, didn't I? Go up to the DX Mountains. Use the necklace to get there. Remember the word?" Kagome nodded and the girl clapped her hands, and this time the Tetsuiga flew toward her.

"The Tetsuiga!" Inuyasha shouted and watched horrified as his sword landed in her other hand. "Give that back!"  
>"Oh. The Tetsuiga. Transform." Inuyasha watched shocked as the sword changed from its rusty state to its fighting mode. "Still as fast as ever. You're lucky. Only you, your girlfriend, your family, and I can transform your sword. For a sword that's rare. Most accept anyone for masters. Well anyway, here's your sword." The girl said sending his sword back. "Kagome, see you at Hope." With a nod she disappeared. Kagome fell and Sango ran to catch her and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo ran up next. Slowly Kagome blinked and came to. She took one look at everyone around her and screamed, fainting again.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked.

"Someone cursed her, remember?" Miroku replied.

"She's going to scream every time she sees us, isn't she?" Shippo asked dejectedly.

"Probably." Inuyasha replied hollowly. Kagome was his one constant. She was always his friend and never afraid of him. Now she screamed every time she saw him. What had happpened? He wondered. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. "I guess we're going to watch over her from afar."

"What?" Sango asked confused.

"Think about it. Each time she sees us she scream. Someone wants her dead, that's obvious. So we have to watch over her from afar. Protect her without her knowing it. And this way she can lead us straight to whoever cursed her."

"We're going to be like her gaurdian angels?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Yeah, lets go now." He said and started walking away. When he looked behind him he saw the others following him, silent. He wished Kagome was there to break the silence. She always knew what to say. But all she did now was scream when she saw him. His heart grew sad as he watched her body grow smaller and smaller. He wondered if she'd break the curse on her own. She did have a lot of spiritual strength. He reasoned with himself. He noticed someone had left a few apples for her to eat and he knew she'd have something to eat. He continued walking.

3

Kagome got up quickly not knowing where she was, she didn't remember falling asleep in the open. Slowly she remembered about the people she'd met earlier and lay back down carefully and looked around warily. She was alone in a small meadow, the weird boys and that girl was nowhere to be seen. An invisable force made her pull out her necklace, the coiled dragon. She noticed a pile of apples beside her and she picked it up and studied it as if it held the answers. The dragon's eyes glowed, and unconsciously whispered "Arise." Suddenly the necklace began to glow and vibrate and Kagome pulled it off. The dragon seemed to grow, and then a red color grew on its metallic skin and its lifeless eyes turned a calm black color. Within seconds a real red dragon appeared. Its skin was a dark blood red with dark black eyes along its neck were paler red spikes.

"You summoned me mistress Kagome?" It asked in a deep rumbling voice that was loud but cautious. As if the big dragon was afraid of her. "I am your dragon, Dante. Where do you wish to go?" It-he- asked again.

"Who, what, are you?" Kagome asked backing away slowly.

"I am Dante, your dragon. You can use me to fly to places. As for what, I am a dragon. Mistress Kagome, where do you wish to fly to?" The dragon asked again.

Something told her to put the dragon back in the necklace, but something stronger told her what to say next.

"The DX Mountains. Hope Village."

"Ah, the Hope Village. I haven't been there in many years. Climb aboard mistress." Dante lowered his head, and Kagome climbed up slowly. On his neck were the paler red spikes, and Kagome used them to pull herself up quicker. Aware that an adventure would take place Kagome smiled to herself and told her new dragon friend to take off, unaware of the five figures running in her direction. Dante's large red wings unfolded and after a few steps the big creature took off. The wind played with Kagome's hair and she laughed into the wind throwing her arm out wide. "Is this how it feels to always fly?" She asked Dante, still smiling.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? I have been locked in your necklace for many years, my wings were getting cramped. Thank you for releasing me. Now hold on!" With that Dante began loop de loops and the dragon and girl laughed, and the two became a team doing dances in the sky. Kagome trusted Dante to not let her fall and they practiced her falling off Dante's back, him doing a loop, and then catching her again. They looked like a circus pair doing all their combinations. The sun seemed brighter above the clouds, the sky bluer. She wished she could stay up there longer but the mountains came into view and Dante slowly descended and Kagome slid off and walked toward the edge of the mountain forest. A sign said Timeless wood, above Hope village. "Dante, what is Hope village?" She asked her dragon friend.

"Hope village is one of three villages consisting of half demons and their mortal or demon or both parent or parents. These villages are made of half demons, as I said, and the parent that wants the child to live an almost normal life. That's what these villages are for. Normalacy. Hope created this village, her sisters Faith and Joy run the other two and their mother Memory runs the Celebration Village. All the members of the villages go up to the celebration village to celebrate holidays. Hope village explains what it does, it's a refuge for half breeds. A place of hope." Dante replied. Kagome looked at the trees. Even though it was almost summer the trees still retained their autumn leaves giving the woods a magical feel.

"What is this place?" She asked turning toward the dragon.

"Timeless wood. See the sign?" He asked pointing at the Timeless woods sign.

"No, I mean really." She asked getting straight to the point.

"Timeless wood is a forest protected by a time barriar. It protects the inhabitants of Hope village. They say the barrier is so strong that no mortal or demon has ever broken it." Dante told her sighing. Kagome looked at the woods, still as unchanging as ever. "The half demons live their with their mortal parent. Only you can pass this barriar. You have emense spiritual power, I myself am a full demon and cannot pass the barriar. Goodluck dear mistress." With a quick look at the dragon Kagome walked through the barriar. A weird feeling passed over her and then she was on the other side. The forest hadn't changed but laughing voices filled the air suddenly. Full of life and happiness.

Adding to the magic that was the Timeless woods.


	2. The Dragon

Inuyasha watched Kagome wake up and look around.

"Kagome." He whispered sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Sango said confidently. They watched her pick up her dragon necklace and after looking at it picked up an apple, just looked at it. He heard her whisper something and then something amazing happened.

A dragon appeared.

A real live demon dragon.

The dragon was completely red except for its eyes that glowed a soft black. Kagome talked to the creature without screaming. She did back away Inuyasha thought, glad that she wasn't just afraid of them, and then climbed on the creature's back.

"Kagome don't!" Miroku shouted horrified and they ran to try to stop the dragon from getting away.

"No! Kirara let's go!" Sango said quickly and climbed on her two tailed cat's back. Kirara flew quickly to catch up with their friend but eventually Sango returned looking sad. "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep up with them. What are we going to do?"

"Miroku where's the DX Mountains?" Inuyasha asked remembering the strange girl's words.

"On the other side of this province. Why? Are we going to follow?" Miroku asked, pointing in the direction.

"We have to." Sango replied. "She doesn't know who she is or where she is or even who her friends are. We have to go after her."

"We can't leave her." Inuyasha agreed, but he had already decided to go after her if the others came or not. "How fast can we get there?" Inuyasha asked quickly staring at the distant mountains.

"If we go now we can make it there by tomorrow morning." Sango replied, also staring at the mountains.

"Where'd Kagome get that dragon? She never had it with her before." Shippo asked worriedly. "Why can't she remember us?"

"We won't know until we get to her. So I suggest that we go after her. Kirara?" Meroku said and then the two tail transformed and bent over for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to climb on.

"Just keep up!" Inuyasha snapped and ran after his missing friend. He was worried about her. Why did she run away from him, the first person she had met and befriended in the feudal area and, he'd never admit this to anyone but, had become his best friend, well his first real friend, but didn't mind climbing on a creature more than twice her size and not screaming but looking happy and he could have sworn he'd heard her laugh as the creature had taken off.

"Inuyasha wait up!" Shippo called from behind him.

"I told you to keep up!" He shouted back and just went faster. Slowly the sun went down and the stars suddenly turned on their bright color. The day had gone by so quickly! He thought regrettably. Where was Kagome? Was she okay out on her own without his protection against the demons? He just kept getting worried and worried.

"This was one of Kagome's favorite things." Shippo said staring at the stars, still burning brightly.

"That's true. She loved to look at the night stars. She said they were brighter here than in her own time." Sango replied sadly.

"You never know what you'll be missing until you've lost it." Miroku said all monkly, and inched toward Sango arm reaching toward her bottom longingly.

"Don't you dare." She warned and raised her arm to strike.

"Don't Sango!" He said backing away. If Kagome was here she'd have said something about Sango and Miroku likeing each other. After looking at the two arguing he'd have told her there was no way they could have liked each other. He wondered again looking at the stars if she was okay.

"Don't worry about Kagome." Shippo said reading his mind. "The dragon doesn't want her dead, or he's have killed her already. Dragons kill quickly, did you know that? Besides, Kagome's strong. She was never hurt lying down. She always fights. You know that." Shippo said smiling. Grumbling he hit Shippo on his head.

"Ow, Kagome would never have let you do that to me if she was here!" Shippo yelped, and after realizing what he'd said shut up. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances then sat down in the grass, also staring at the stars.

3

Kagome could see Dante's blurry form through the barrier. Taking another breath she continued walking.

"We must get back to the village now, dears." A kind voice said. It sounded musical and magical, which of course made it fit into the forest atmosphere. "Go back now, I feel that something has passed through the barrier."

"Will there be another friend coming in?" A small boy's voice asked.

"Possibly, now go back with your friends Akira. I'll be coming in a minute." The boy's steps were heard crinkling the leaves and another set of steps echoed in Kagome's direction. She didn't want to be found so she hid herself behind a tree. "I know you're here. I felt you pass my barrier. You need not be afraid, please come out." The woman was middle aged with unwrinkled skin. She was a complete contradiction. Besides unwrinkled skin her hair was a silvery white. Her eyes were pale red like Dante's spikes, her steps were child-like and careful but the atmosphere the woman set off was one of complete confidence. Her pale pink kimono complemented her pale skin and her red eyes were filled with warmth and compassion. Slowly Kagome stepped out from behind the trees and the woman gasped.

"Kagome? Time's told me so much about you! Please come with me." The woman said gushing out words with a smile. "I'm Hope, the leader of this village."

"Time?" Kagome asked confused.

"Oh she said you might forget. She was right. Please follow me." After looking back in Dante's direction, and her only way back out, she followed Hope to her village. "Hello again Akira." Hope said to a little boy with moth wings sticking out his back. "Kagome, Akira. Akira, Kagome. Akira here is half moth demon. He's been living here with his mother for four years now." Akira smiled and pushed his black hair out of his dark green eyes. The little boy smiled and jumped in the air using his wings to keep him the air, flying. Gasping Kagome stepped back, shocked.

"Hi, I'm Akira!" The half moth boy said excitedly. "Are you going to be staying with us?" Akira asked.

"What is that thing?" Kagome whisper asked Hope. The thing stared at them with curious eyes.

"Kagome, this is a half demon. Please do not be afraid of him because of how he looks. That's why I created this village. I looked different, so people treated me different. My mother took my sisters Joy and Faith and me out of our home and took us to this village. My mother sent out invites to all mothers of half demons that wish their children for a normal life. Akira here is one of five half moth demons in this village. If your afraid of my little friend here then you won't be able to go into the village. Many of the children look different, but remember they have feelings like you normal people too." Hope said, and her red eyes took on a darker hue. Akira smiled and floated around in the wind, and began to hum.

Laughter filled the air as other children, girls and boys, ran to Hope. Some children had wings like Akira but in different shapes and colors. Some had dog or cat ears sticking out their heads, like the dog boy she had met when she'd woken up in that strange hut. Some had tails, or were completely different. Some children seemed to be giants, and features were grotesque and twisted. They all laughed as if they were normal, especially when their features told otherwise.

"Are you going to stay with us?" A little girl with a cat's tail and yellow brown eyes asked and began swishing her tail back and forth like a real cat.

"Kagome, this is Nahi. She's part panther. She's very good at sports, she even gives the boys a run for their money!" Hope said laughing that musical laugh.

"It's true!" Nahi exclaimed. "I'm really fast! I love to run, will you play with us?" Nahi asked, and pointed toward a grassy field.

"She would love to, wouldn't you Kagome?" Hope replied for Kagome and shot her red eyes in Kagome's direction. As Nahi pulled her toward the field Kagome turned and looked back at Hope.

"Hope why am I here?" She called.

"To learn human indifference." The woman replied and walked back into the woods.

"Come on Kagme!" Nahi shouted and ran ahead to the field. Six kids already stood on the field waiting for Nahi probably. Some had tails and others were huge with big eyes from giant blood. Two boys were flying in the air, one with birds wings and the other with bat wings.

"Nahi, you're late!" The one with bat wings called from up high.

"Yenji, I was going to meet the new kid!" Nahi shouted. "Kagome's here! She's going to play with us."

"She's human! How'd she pass the barrier?" Yenji asked and spiraled down followed by the other flier.

"You girl, how'd you get in?" Yenji asked again.

"Excuse me? I have a name Yenji." Kagome told the boy hotly, sneering his name. "It's Kagome. And you will not call me a girl. I am not some animal that can be bought or sold. I'm a living human being and you will call me by my name. Got that?"

"I'm impressed. The new girl has guts. I'm Hiro, a Transfer half demon." A boy said running over. He had a forked tail and huge black wings sticking out of his back. White dog ears stuck out of his head and he had brown hair. His blue eyes were calm and confident. He stuck his hand out in a handshake gesture and Kagome carefully lifted her hand too.

"Kagome, don't!" Nahi shouted and rushed between the two. "If a Transfer demon touches a you then you will become a demon. Miss Hope told me that above all else you couldn't be turned. Hiro, you know better than that." Nahi told Hiro severely.

"Oh, don't be such a Hope kid. We have demon in us, we need to play tricks on people. Even you know that. Come on Nahi, loosen up. You know I wouldn't, I sooo don't won't to risk Miss Hope's wrath. I've been on her bad side before and it's so not fun." Hiro replied waving his hand and blowing it off. "So Kagome, you going to play?" The other half demon with wings dropped the ball into Hiro's expectant arms and called the other players over. "This is Meiko, part panther." Meiko nodded, messing up her wild red hair that matched her black eyes, tan skin, and brown tail. "Takeda, part wolf." Takeda reminded her of the dog boy earlier with his white hair and dog ears, except he wore a blue gi. "And Saturo, part giant." Saturo was the type of half demon that was abused because of how he looked instead of his behavior because he was very big with large green eyes. Many cuts and bruises had left Saturo's skin quite maulish. The boy nodded and disappeared to the opposite side of the field, shy like.

"Oh yeah and that's Yumi, part bat. She's ref." Hiro said remembering the other child still circling in the sky, refusing to come down.

"Kagome's on our team!" Nahi said and pulled her in the opposite direction of Saturo, where Takeda and Yenji sat. "Yumi needs to play this time, she's on your team!" Slowly the bat girl descended and walked toward her team. "Now, we're going to leave you as goalie, kay? Yenji you know what position to play, right?"  
>"Of course, I'm on defense. Powers included?"Yenji asked with a malicious grin. Nahi, the leader, nodded. "Awesome. This is the perfect way to start a newbe in this village!" Yenji exclaimed.<p>

"Takeda, position?" Nahi asked the other player.

"Making shots, just get the ball to me, okay?" Takeda replied smiling. Suddenly Yumi appeared .

"Powers?" The bat girl whispered.

"Yep, put the field on level 2. In case Kagome can't breathe." Yenji replied with a smile and watched Yumi walk toward the middle of the field. Yumi muttered a few words and the ground shifted and crashed and the players rose above the ground, much to Kagome's shock as usual. That really was her basic reaction these days. Shock. "Kagome, you're over there." Yenji pointed to a spot where a net had been built and slowly the confused girl stood in front of it. Unprepared for the blow of half demon power. The players moved almost to quick to be seen and kicked the ball back and forth, swearing heard muted through the players clenched teeth. Once or twice the ball was thrown her way and in an attempt to catch it winded herself as the ball slammed into her chest.

"Good job Kagome!" Takeda shouted once when she had saved the ball. On a quick brake she asked what they were playing.

"2nd level soccer." Nahi replied at once, as if it was obvious. When Kagome still looked confused she explained further. "Since we're demons, we need to play something harder than normal ball. Yumi over there has spiritual power and can create levels of different hardness. Levels with no air to breathe what-so-ever so we have to rely solely on our demon nature to survive or when the ground," after looking at the ground corrected herself. "or air in this case air, is so sticky you have to move faster or risk getting stuck. When that happened it took so long to get Mena off the field we had to postpone the tournament we had scheduled for that day! Well, you get the point. It helps develop our strength or stamina or speed. Well our demonic nature. Miss Hope wants us to do our best with both heritages that we have, so she makes us go to school in the morning and part of the afternoon, and then we get homework! But afterward we can do what we want." Yumi called the game back into motion and Nahi darted away. The game continued for another minute then the field returned to the ground, Yumi's team winning. The bat girl quickly left while her team mates cheered.

"Nahi, what's wrong with Yumi?" Kagome asked a little while later. A sad look crossed the younger girl's face.

"Yumi's mom died a week ago." She replied sadly. Kagome looked in the direction the bat girl had disappeared in. "She hasn't been the same since."

"Well of course not! Her mother died. Has anyone tried to comfort her?"

"Comfort? A demon? You're joking. Demon keeps us from feeling sometimes." Kagome nodded and went after Yumi. The woods immediately enveloped her and looking back all she saw were trees.

"Yumi?" She called. A slight scuffling sound led her to the girl. "Yumi? Are you okay?" Kagome asked and watched the girl's face tear up.

"Mommy's dead." She whispered. "Mommy's dead." Quickly Kagome reached out and hugged the girl. For a second the half demon was shocked, then held on tight crying and sniffling.

"It's going to be okay Yumi. At least you know where you are." Kagome told the frightened child. "When I woke up this morning I didn't know where I was or who I was. I've lost my memory. I've met only one other half demon before and I'm sorry to admit that I didn't give him a chance." The memory of that boy lingered in her head. "I've forgotten who I am, but I know you'll always remember your mother, right?" Yumi lifted her head and wiped away her tears.

"I remember mommy." She whispered. "Do you remember your mommy?"

"A little." Her past was still fuzzy but she remembered her mother. She had short curly black hair and brown eyes.

"I'll remember mommy forever, you're right. I'll always remember mommy!" Yumi began to smile and Kagome knew that Yumi would get better.

"Lets go to the village. Nahi pulled me to the field before I could see anything." With a happier Yumi leading the duo headed toward the village.

3

"We made it!" Meroku exclaimed. The DX mountain rose high above their heads as a sun started rising.

"Thank goodness! Inuyasha kept making us go faster and faster." Shippo remarked breathing a sigh of relief and jumping onto Kirara's head.

A slight rumble pulsed through the ground.

"The dragon!" Shippo shouted pointing at the red coils that rose on the ground.

"Approach with extreme caution. We don't know how the thing will respond." Sango replied, going into demon slayer mode and pulled out her haricots, and Kirara transformed growling lowly and crouching getting ready to spring.

"No thanks!" Inuyasha grunted pulling out his Tetsuiga and advanced on the creature. "Where 's Kagome?" He asked the creature. The thing rumbled and advanced on Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" It boomed. "Why do you seek my mistress?"  
>"Your mistress?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha! The dragon's here to protect her, not harm her! Don't attack!" Sango yelled, realization on her face.<p>

"What? Who are you?" He asked again.

"I am Dante, the dragon of Time. My mistress locked me in a necklace for centuries and left me in the hands of a kind mortal. I owe my freedom to the Great Kagome for setting me free. I will protect her from the vermin like you!" Dante roared and rose on its hind legs, sending a volley of fire into the air.

"My mistress will be safe! She is behind an impenetrable barrier that no one has been able to break since time first began. I will protect the barrier!"

"Inuyasha, retreat! We can't do anything with that thing shooting fire in every direction." Meroku called and reluctantly Inuyasha ran to his friends.

"What can we do? Dante won't let us pass and he's probably Kagome's friend, so if she knows he's dead she won't come with us." Shippo asked. Inuyasha put his sword in its sheath, thinking of breaking the barrier with the red tetsuiga. Kagome, are you okay? He thought again. She was right there, but so far away! Someone didn't want them to get to her. He thought. That was the only potability. The dragon had calmed down and had curled back up except his head was still up, watching.

"So what are we going to do?" Meroku asked simply, knowing the answer. "The dragon won't let us pass."  
>"Kill it." Inuyasha replied holding his sword in the air.<p> 


	3. The red Butterfly Tattoo

The next morning Hope caught Kagome on her way to Nahi's house.

"Kagome, Nahi will be at school with the others her age remember? She told you that." Hope started leading her in the opposite direction. "I know you are staying with us temporarily, but you must go to school with the other children. The fifteen year olds are in the building over there." Hope said the next day pointing at a red building. "And you must be initiated to this village. Follow me." Hope led her to an old house with a roaring fire. "Sit here. Now before we continue I must know something." She said.

"What?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Are you willing to stay, to have a mark of the half demon village forever?"

"I guess so. Where else could I go?" She asked slowly.

"So be it." Hope's head lowered, then snapped quickly toward the door. "Shinobu!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" Kagome asked confused and got up quickly.

"Shinobu! Something's attacking the barrier!" Hope replied quickly.

"The barrier that surrounds this village is alive, his name's Shinobu. He feels pain. You see, I created this village. But Shinobu existed long before I got here. He protected this mountain, The DX Mountains. When I arrived, our spirits intermingled. If I am hurt he will feel pain, and vice versa. Right now someone's attacking Shinobu's barrier!" Hope closed her eyes. "Of course it's him." She muttered and opened her eyes to Kagome's confused expression. "You see, I can see through him and he can see through me. Shinobu is fighting back, we need not worry. Now please sit here." She repeated after noticing that Kagome had gotten up. She sat back down facing the opposite direction of Hope and heard her pull something out. "Stay still."  
>"Why?" Kagome asked then screamed as something burning hot touched her back.<p>

"Hold still." Hope muttered, and then pulled the thing off. "You belong to the red butterfly now, since the burn is in the shape of a red butterfly. Now go to class." Holding back a sob she raced toward the building.

"Right on time Kagome." A man said. He wore traditional clothing of a teacher with normal black hair and brown eyes. "Kagome, welcome to our school. Not many fifteen year olds are in this village, so intros will be short. I am Horoto, your teacher. Oh, don't worry I am mortal like you. Do you know how annoying it is when you're the only human?" Horoto asked sighing. "No offense."

"None taken." The class of three chorused.

"Over there's Kamila, she's part shapeshifter." Horoto said pointing at a girl with green hair and eyes, who smiled broadly. "Tanto, part thunder child." The boy had lighting colored hair with balck hair and eyes, who nodded. "And Bonzi, part good luck." Horoto chuckled and pointed at the other boy. He had warm brown hair and even warmer brown eyes. His smile was infectious and he even stood and bowed. He was cute too.

"I am Bonzi." He repeated. "Please sit next to me." He said indicating the empty seat beside him.

"Thanks." Kagome replied sitting next to the nice boy. "What did Horoto mean when he said half good luck?"

"Well my father was a good luck demon, he brought forth good crops, easy birthings, and easy times. I also bring good luck, but also bad."

"What do you mean bad luck too?" Kagome whispered asked because Horoto was talking about some war centuries earliar.

"My human part will bring bad luck, could burn a home or even kill. No one likes me, I will probably never marry to protect the people here. I will die alone, and my good/bad curse will lift." Bonzi said it with such peace and confidence that she knew he meant what he said.

"You won't die alone." Kagome replied confidently. "If you don't marry, I'll marry you. I've been in enough bad luck scenarios to know not much worse can happen to me." Kagome said cheerfully. She didn't know how she knew it, but she knew she'd been poisened, hit, attacked, etc.

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Bonzi, your bad luck will get you a poor grade. Would you like to share your conversation with Kagome to the rest of the class?"

"No sir. Sorry sir." Bonzi said respectively.

"Hm, now let's talk about the older feudal wars. Kagome," Horoto said making her look up. "do you know anything on the old feudal wars?"

"Not much sir." She replied respectively.

"Then you should listen to me instead of making goo goo eyes at Bonzi. The same for you too Bonzi." The couple blushed and looked at anything but eachother as Horoto pulled out some maps, but eventually she started staring at Bonzi and he started looking at her. After history class Tanto and Kamila left together for a quick break in the lunch hut and Bonzi walked with Kagome over.

"Where'd Kamila and Tanto go?" Kagome asked after opening a small rice packet. The lunch hut was huge but since there wasn't many 10th graders the place was an empty shell with only her and Bonzi's voices to fill the void.

"We are a small village compared to the other two villages. Mistress Hope wants to keep our village alive, so when we are fifteen Miss Hope pairs us up with people we like to mate with." Bonzi replied. "You could say Kamila and Tanto are dating, they're at the kissing part. I was the odd child because Kamila and Tanto had taken a liking to eachother and there was no other girls my age so I knew I would have to wait. But my good luck has come, I believe Hope will will pair us." Bonzi said simply.

"What? I have to leave one day!" Kagome exclaimed. She had to apologize to those people she screamed at earliar, she had to!

"We don't leave." Bonzi replied confused. "We stay here, we would be shuned outside the three villages. Hurt, persecution. Some half demons that come here have told horrifing tales. They were attacked just because they looked different. The ones with ears might have some rips in them because they were pulled on. The ones with wings might not be able to fly because they were hacked into pieces. I will not leave this safe world for that." Bonzi said shaking his head.

"But-" Kagome tried to say but Bonzi had moved closer to her and quickly put his lips on hers. It felt right to kiss him, and he seemed to feel the same way because his hand moved to behind her neck pulling her closer to him. But something also felt wrong.

"Oh Kagome." He whispered next to her ear. "We will be together." A shiver ran down her spine and he kissed her along her neck. Kagome suddenly saw a red butterfly tatoo on the base of Bonzi's neck.

"You have a red butterfly too?" She asked surprised between kisses and he paused an looked at her, and Kagome noticed his dark brown eyes were growing lighter in color.

"Yes, the butterfly tells the generation we were born in. The color the exact year we are born. Now shush, be quiet my love." Bonzi whipered against her ear. The minutes dragged by beautifully, until an old bell rang and Bonzi slowly ended their kiss and they ran back to class. Outside the school building Kamila and Tanto were kissing as well, reminding Kagome of the high school back home. Tanto had twisted a lock of Kamila's hair around his fingers and played with it and started to kiss her neck, teasing her.

"You will be late!" Bonzi told them as they ran past. Kamila and Tanto glared at them but eventually untangled themselves and entered the hut.

"We are going to continue history for now." Horoto said once his class was seated. "We are studing your sign the red butterfly." Kagome leaned forward eager to know what her sign meant. "When this village was under Mother Memory's power, Lord bless her, which was many, many years ago, the only girl who was your age at the time was a red butterfly. Well, a half red butterfly technically." He corrected himself and pulled out a picture of a beautiful girl with huge gorgeous wings that stood in the picture. The red butterfly girl had long black hair, bright inquisitive green eyes, pale white skin, and bright red lips.

"This is Rani, the girl who invented the origin of the red butterfly. When she first came to Memory village, Mother Memory, Lord bless her, wanted to know who was born when. Rani thought of a burn scar mark to show who was born when. The people her age had this intricate butterfly design." Horoto said holding up a completely complicated designs. "You are lucky to have a simpler design than other villagers. I am the lion." He said and turned around reveling a roaring lion on his back. "Created after Lal, he saved the most ancient artifact from a burning building." Horoto held up a picture of locket of different colors and hues, its metal rusting but you could still see a flower design on the faded metal. "This is the locket of Trin, the first ruler of all Japan. He had this made for Izi, his wife at the time. His poetry for her can still be seen faintly.

" Where love is, hatred's dispelled.

Where your loyalty blooms,

my love for you grows.

My dear, my sweet, my soul.

Never leave for your touch is a rose,

A daisy's love, A heartfelt song.

May we never change when the times we know do."

"As you see, his poetry isn't that good. But it does show love can last forever. Best of wishes for both of you." Horoto said nodding at each couple. Kamila looked at Tanto adoringly. He sorta looked at her protectively and territorially. "Well, you're dismissed. Go get to know eachother better." He said simply, knowing what would happen. A show she had seen at home came back to her. The cheerleader had told her friend: "Girl likes boy, boy likes girl. That means only one thing: Sex." Horoto knew what was going to happen, and he was letting it happen.

"Come on, Kami." Tanto told Kamila, and she got up quickly. How far from the school they would get before getting into a full blown kiss attack would be anyone's guess.

"Kagome." Bonzi said, and she got up quietly and followed him out. He led her to her home hut and shut the door behind them before they began to kiss again. Still, something at the back of Kagome's mind told her that kissing Bonzi was extremely wrong.

3

"Everyone ready?" Inuyasha asked holding up his tetsuiga.

"Yep." Sango replied holding her harricotts. Miroku raised his staff.

"Why can't I just suck the thing up in my wind tunnel?" Miroku asked for the thousandth time.

"The thing could know were Kagome is." Inuyasha replied irritated. "Ready?" He asked again.

"Yep." Shippo replied and they ran out to attack the creature. The dragon rose his head to look at them and before the group could reach him emitted a stream of fire then as sudden as his attack quickly raced into the woods.

"After it!" Meroku shouted. The group ran toward the woods but as they neared the first trees they were thrown back by a barrier.

"I'll handle this." Inuyasha grunted pushing himself up by his sword. Suddenly the blade turned red and he swung it at the barrier. A swirling color ran on the barrier and then formed one huge energy ball and suddenly threw the ball at Inuyasha who quickly dodged the attack. The sun was only up to 9 am, but a scream was heard that shattered the early stillness that had been only broken by the barrier's attack.

It had sounded like Kagome's voice.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed.

"Where are you Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted into the air. Kagome's scream slowly disappeared, and Inuyasha was only left with the idea that Kagome was behind the barrier.

"We can't get through the barrier, can we Inuyasha?" Shippo asked sadly.

"No." He whispered. His blade couldn't cut through this barrier, he couldn't believe it! His sword had always been able to cut through Naraku's strong barriers! That barrier was stronger than any barrier he had ever had to break. "The only way to get Kagome back is for her to come to us." He said. Why did the barrier have to be so strong? Where are you Kagome?


	4. Outside the barrier

"We're going outside the barriar?" Kagome asked after she got the news.

"Yes, I usually go outside on my own to visit the outside villages but you can come to." Bonzi replied as they walked through timeless woods. "Kagome, why did you come here? I don't mean that in a bad way." He said quickly. "It is my good fortune to meet you. My question is why did you choose this village, one of us half demons. Why did you come?" The blurry form of Dante could be seen beyond the barriar.

"I don't know." Kagome replied thoughtfully. "Something just told me to come here. Besides that, whatever happened to living in the barrier forever?" Kagome asked teasing as they passed through the barrier. Dante raised his head as they approached.

"Mistress." It rumbled. "Where may I take you?" Bonzi looked at the creature suspiciously and tried to warn Kagome as she walked toward the dragon.

"Dante, how are you? I'm sorry for leaving you so long." Kagome told her dragon friend stroking his scales and climbing up. "Come on up Bonzi!" She called from atop the dragon's back. Looking dubious he climbed up.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Bonzi asked.

"Positive. Dante won't hurt us, right boy?" She replied and Dante nodded in agreement.

"I believe you. May I sit in front?" Bonzi asked and after Kagome's quick nod shifted in front of her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He turned around and gave her a slow, long kiss.

"You're so great, you know that?" Kagome asked after she had pulled back.

"I know." He replied smugly.

"Where are we flying my lady?" Dante asked again.

"The villages on the northern edge." Bonzi replied pointing at a distant village.

"Kagome!" She heard someone shout. She turned her head in time to see a boy wearing red run toward them as Dante took off. She shook her head and laughed at the joy of flying.

"I know I've asked before, but what is it like to always fly?" Kagome asked happily, letting the rising sun warm her face.

"Wonderful." He rumbled. "I just wish Belin- Never mind." He said quickly and began flying faster.

"Dante, who's Belin?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Her name's Belinda. Our names are quite unusual, we know. But that's how we are defined. Ununsual. Our mothers give us strange names to keep the dragon tradition alive. My dear Belinda, her name meant dragon like or wooden bear shield. My own name 'Dante' means lasting, and it fits. I am older than two thousand years. Kagome, do you know what your own name means? It is good to know the meaning of names, it signifies who you are. It defines you. My Belinda was a warrior, just as her name said. She was as the legends said, strong and powerful and vanquished her foes."

"Kagome." She said thoughtfully. "I think it can mean a woven bamboo pattern, everlasting light, nightfall, or sunset. I've never really understood my name."

"Some names are not meant to be understood." Dante replied and began his decent. Bonzi climbed down quickly eager to get off the creature's back.

"We'll be back soon." She told Dante and walked away with her friend.

"Over there." Bonzi said pointing at a small village. It was a small seaside village with cliffs on all sides. The sea sparkled in its enchanting way, beautiful but deadly. Drawing sailors to their deaths everyday. How the water stayed blue with all the blood that would be spilled in it was a marvel. Shouldn't it turn red? "I must go to the butcher's. He supplies our meat you know. Please enjoy yourself until I get back." Bonzi said and left her alone in the quiet village. A slight mist picked up and a young girl appeared.

"Kagome." She said simply. "Follow me." The voice was familiar, and so was that blond hair.

"Time?" She asked. Slowly she began to remember. That boy in red, Inuyasha! That girl from the beginning, she was Sango! The voice that had told Inuyasha to knock her out was Miroku! And the little boy was Shippo. And Sango had a demon cat named Kirara!

"You remember now?" Time asked. "Good. I need a bit of help. Oh yes, your sword." Time said and pulled out her black sword from the folds of her robes.

"Kali." She whispered holding her blade. Her sword pulsed in remembrance of its owner and vibrated in happy tones being with its master again. Suddenly everything came flooding back. Meeting Time, the anti Domination, the battle, going home, pulling the jewel shard out, and all her adventures before that.

"Do you remember? Everything?" Time asked quietly.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Come. I'll fill you in along the way." Time said and briskly started trotting away. "Our new enemy is worse than the anti domination." She began. "But have been around as long as I have. They're called the Soul Dancers. There are only six, three girls three boys. Dancer, the eldest of the six and chose the color white. Oh I forgot to mention this, each dancer has a color that defines each. Dancer is pure, she tries to live a sinless life, but her job shatters that reality. I'll go through the girls first. Then comes Eda, her color is yellow. Her name exactly explains her behavior in life, Eda means riches and she loved her money. Oh yeah the dancers are dead. Did I mention that?" Time asked, stopping for a minute to catch her breath. "I'll explain about them after I tell about them. Lyoka is green, after her love of nature. She is the most peaceful of the group. Now the boys. Wiley, do not trust him. As his name implies, he is quite tricky but his color is blue and so he likes the peaceful blue waters. Roy, he takes the color red because in life he liked to study blood. Why, I really don't know. And last with the color black is Malice. He is the most feared of the group and really only Dancer can hold him back because she's his mate. Dancer with Malice, Eda with Roy, and Lyoka with Wiley. Now we must hurry, our next adventure awaits." Time finished and gave a long shrill whistle and Dante appeared on the horizon. "I have to set things up. Don't move Kagome, promise? I'll be right back." Time looked away. "Then again, I know they won't leave you here. Hand me your sword for safe keeping." Kagome handed her blade over reluctantly and Time quickly mounted the dragon and disappeared. Kagome stared back in Bonzi's direction. What would he do when he found her missing? He would blame his bad luck probably. She sighed sadly. Where was Inuyasha? A hand quickly covered her mouth and she began to struggle wishing beyond hope that Time would come back. But then she remembered, Time new exactly what would happen. She knew that this would happen. Slowly she ceased her struggling and looked at her attacker.

"Inuyasha!" She whispered shocked.

3

Inuyasha watched Kagome mount the dragon again with some boy who really didn't seem to like the creature. Kagome and the boy swapped places and then kissed each other.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered. Why was Kagome kissing some stranger? He started running toward the dragon as it began to rise.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He shouted. He thought he had seen her look at him but it was only fleeting and then they were gone.

"We have to follow her!" Sango shouted running ahead with Kirara.

"Hurry up Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted running ahead with Shippo.

"Right." He mumbled. They followed the dragon to a small village. The boy left Kagome alone and started walking to a hut marked 'butchers' and the group slowly walked toward her. A large mist gathered and suddenly the girl that had wiped Kagome's memory appeared. The two talked and started walking together. The girl produced a sword from her robe. Immediately Inuyasha shrank back, and so did everyone else in the group.

"That sword." Sango mumbled.

"Do you feel that evil aura?" Meroku asked. Kagome held the sword high, oblivious to its evil energy.

"That sword." Inuyasha murmured. The girl who had appeared kept talking and then took the evil sword away from their friend and then they watched as the strange girl mounted the dragon and rode away.

"We can get Kagome back!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly and started forward.

"Wait." Sango cautioned. "She might be weaponless but she might still not remember us, she could run away." Sango looked thoughtful. "We could- no. That wouldn't work. How about, no. Well, we could, no."

"Make up your mind already!" Inuyasha said irritably. "Can't we just grab her and go?"

"No Inuyasha. Nothing rash." Miroku replied. "That girl could return." Without listening Inuyasha barreled ahead and quickly covered her mouth. Kagome started to struggle and slowly stopped and looked fearfully at him.

"Inuyasha!" He heard her gasp shocked.

"Kagome? You know me?" He asked her incredulously. She nodded mutely as he moved back a step to give her room.

"I'm sorry I caused so many problems." Kagome murmured. She looked so sad. He stepped forward to envelope her in a hug."But I'm not done yet, please leave."

"What?" He asked shocked. What was she saying?

"I can't go with you guys yet. Loose ends to tie, things to do. I'm sorry, but- Bonzi!" She screamed into the air. "Help me! A demon!" Inuyasha stared at her in shock as she began to squirm again, thrashing and crying out.

"Kagome!" He heard someone shout and turned to see a kid their age run up. "What are you doing? Let her go!"

"Bonzi!" Kagome whispered and sagged in relief.

"What? Kagome, who is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know you!" She cried. "Bonzi, help me!"

"How dare you hurt a girl who doesn't even remember her own past?" The boy- Bonzi- demanded.

"I didn't do anything. And I'm from her past!" He argued. Finally Kagome broke free and ran behind the boy, looking just like a fearful fawn, eyes wide and scared.

"Kagome." He whispered and kept his arms spread out, as if his arms were barriers, and turned to face him. "I will protect her." He growled.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, running into the almost battle.

"Get Kagome!" He ordered.

"I'm sorry Bonzi." Kagome said, dropping her fear. He turned to face her and Inuyasha watched horrified as the two kissed.

"No worry my dear. Good luck is and will always be on my side. Do not fear." The boy replied confidently.

"I do not worry about you for the fight Bonzi. You can protect yourself well with your good luck magic." Kagome replied with a tight lipped smile. "I worry for what is to come. What he will do to you." Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha. "I must go now. It was nice meeting you. I won't forget anyone at Hope village. Say bye to everyone for me please." Kagome walked toward one of the cliff 's edges. Kagome took a breath and jumped. "Good-bye Bonzi!" They heard her call as she descended past the edge.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out in alarm. Suddenly the red dragon appeared holding both Kagome and that strange girl from earlier.

"Mistress Time!" Bonzi gasped and bowed quickly.

"It is good to see you Bonzi." Time replied as the dragon disappeared. Filled with anger Inuyasha turned on Bonzi.

"I've lost Kagome twice now." He growled and pulled him up by his shirt. Bonzi looked at him fearfully. "Who is that girl?" He demanded. "Answer me!" He shouted when Bonzi didn't respond. The boy looked at him straight in the eyes hard.

"That is Mistress Time. The greatest Time Traveler in history,and the first and only one left. Pay her with respect. Your friend is in great hands." Bonzi replied evenly.

"How do I find her?"Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, That is enough. The boy knows nothing. Leave him be." Miroku said sharply.

"All right." He grumbled and dropped Bonzi on the floor.

"Let's go Inuyasha. Kagome will find us as usual." Sango replied and turned toward Kilara.

"Your right." He mumbled and followed his friends toward the water throwing a dirty look back at Bonzi.

3

Kagome got on Dante behind Time quickly, looking back once. It was great having her memory back! She remembered everything. She remembered having to trick everyone to get away with Time, and even though she knew Time had taken over her mind to manipulate her because 'great almighty Time' knew she couldn't hurt anyone be it lies or physical violence, she still felt guilty.

"Now, Kagome I hope you don't mind but I need to borrow Dante. Don't worry, you'll have a ride." Time said quickly and told the dragon to descend on a deserted beach. On the sands stood a black horse with bright red fire circling his hooves. A bright streak of shocking white stood out on the horse's mane. Dark blood red eyes stared at them menacingly before cooling considerably after noticing Time. Time slipped down quickly ahead of Kagome. The horse trotted up quickly, ears pricked. "Hey boy." Time said fondly. "Kagome, I'd like you to meet Camden. Camden this is my friend and your rider for now, Kagome."  
>"What?" She asked shocked.<p>

"Do you remember this horse from somewhere? Have you met a demon horse before?" Time asked.

"No." She replied simply. But their was something familiar about the fire though.

"Camden here is Entei's cousin. Remember the demon horse? Speed is in his veins, you can go anywhere you want on him. He won't mind, won't you Cam?" Time replied absently stroking the horse's black mane. That's why she remembered him! The demon horse that Naraku's incarnation always rode. Slowly she walked up to him

"He's beautiful." Kagome murmured petting the creature.

"Isn't he?" Time replied before getting on Dante and flying away.

"Um, hi, I guess." Kagome said to the horse and sat down on the sand letting her face feel the sun's warmth. Bonzi. She thought sadly. She was going to miss him. He was a good kisser.


	5. Soul Dancers

Kagome shot up in an instant when she felt that aura approaching. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She lept up quickly and jumped on Camden's back in a flash. Slowly a girl dressed in white appeared. White hair bordered white eyes and a pale face. The eldest soul dancer.

"Dancer." Kagome whispered. Dancer's eyes perked at her name and a ghostlike smile passed over her face.

"You know my name Kagome? Very good. I've come because we need to know something." Dancer picked a rope out from underneath a fold of her kimono. The rope was multicolored and dazzled the eyes. "This is the Rainbow Whip. We must know if you are the Rainbow Dancer " Dancer said simply and threw the whip in the air. Like a magnet the whip zoomed towards Kagome who tried to run from the whip by urging her demon horse to take to the sky and fly. As today was not her day, Camden refused to budge. Kagome jumped off the hose and started to run while Camden looked on a bit disinterestedly as the girl ran up the sand. Kagome couldn't avoid the thing and it locked itself around her waist. "You must come with me." Dancer snapped her fingers and the girls disappeared from the beach.

3

Sitting on a cloud above the beach she'd left Kagome Time sat simply watching the transaction between Kagome and the girl almost as old as she was, Dancer.

"Dancer, Dancer." Time murmured. Time knew what was going to happen on that beach before she'd even meet Kagome. But all immortal girls needed to step back and not interfere in things, so Time had left the "Rainbow Dancer" on the beach to learn some things. Time laughed out loud and let herself plummet downward as a boy in red streaked over to the deserted beach. Time landed quietly and waited for the half demon to get to her.

"Who are you?" The half dog demon demanded the minute he touched the sand. Time laughed quietly. Like father like son. She thought remembering Inu Taisho as a boy.

"Time. Nice to meet you Inuyasha. You have wonderful manners, dog boy." Time mocked with a smile.

Inuyasha grumbled but stayed silent suddenly noticing her huge aura. Slowly Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilara flew up.

"Inuyasha do not attack her!" Miroku cried jumping from the two tailed's back. "You mustn't hurt her."

"Why?" Inuyasha growled. "She took Kagome!"

"Did I? Did I really?" Time asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes!" Inuyasha practically yelled. Red started to cover his amber eyes and after pulling out her favorite sword Timara quickly knocked him unconcious.

"Now," Time said slowly. "We can have a nice, calm, abnormal conversation." Smiling at the monk, demon slayer, and kitsune Time motioned them to a camouflaged hut. "Please come. Camden here will watch over your friend there." Time continued ruefully pointing at the knocked out half demon. "Really, you'd think he'd have more self control." She clucked. "Then again, of course he doesn't." Time opened the door for her 'planed' guests and gently put Timara on the mantle over an unused fireplace. "Oh, I'm such a bad hostess!" She exclaimed quickly imagining chairs into view. One thing she'd never shown Kagome, her imagination powers. That was one way for her to get through time without her sword, imagining herself wherever she wished. Besides time travel imagination she could create things in the blink of the eye, just as she'd created the chairs, a circular table, and a platter of food for her probably hungry guests.

"You have a wonderful home Lady..." Sango began in a hospitable voice, then realized she couldn't remember the woman's name.

"Oh sorry! Should've introduced myself I guess. Lady Time. But just call me Time. Please eat, please don't think I poisoned anything! I'm so above that. Now the reason I took Kagome would be a long story, so I'll just tell what's going on now. There is a society of ghosts, the Soul Dancers. There are only six of them, but they clung to life so badly they were given immortality, as long as they help the ghosts cross from this world to the next." Taking a breath she picked cup and took a quick sip of the coco milk before continuing. "They do their job differently than most, but first their names. Dancer and Malice, the leaders of the Dancers. Dancer herself was the first true Soul Dancer, then Malice joined her and it's been so long I can't remember when they became mates." Time waved her hand at the ancient history. "Roy and Eda died on the same day, miles apart and became mates, and joined the Soul Dancers. Then Wiley came and last came gentle Lyoka. Now the Soul Dancers have only one weapon: Their whips. Dancer took the color white, Malice black, Roy red, Eda yellow, Wiley blue, and Lyoka took green. Beware the whips at all cost! The whips are ghost whips. On mortals, touchig them is deadly; and on ghosts, the ropes drag them into the afterlife. I don't know how it happened, but if one of the whips touches a living human the human becomes their slave. Or an inanimate object comes into their possession. As for us immortals, mere ghost whips can't control us. We are our person, unable to be taken possession of. Now back to your Kagome. It seems she is the Rainbow Dancer, the last girl to join the Soul Dancer group. Well besides that other whip. I really doubt those two will ever mate." Time sighed and popped a blueberry in her mouth. "Any questions?" Time asked with a smile.

"Whose the other Soul Dancer? The one you said Kagome will never mate with?" Shippo asked curiously.

"You really want to know?" Time asked skeptically.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but who is it?" Sango asked speaking up.

"The other whip is the whip of light. The whip was born with the last dancer, though he really hates the name."

"Who is it?" Sango demanded.

"Sesshomaru." Time said simply.

"What?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo cried in unison. It still just couldn't and wouldn't work between the girl and the demon lord, Time mused.

3

"We're here." Dancer whispered, showing a huge stone castle surrounded by a mist. Five figures emerged from the mist each wearing a different color.

The other Soul Dancers.

"Sister Dancer." The one in green-Lyoka- whispered, but in the eerie mist her whisper sounded loud. "Do you bring slave or friend?" The one in red-Roy-asked. "Our slave estate grows bigger every day, we cannot afford to keep them for much longer." Suddenly they all laughed, except Kagome who didn't understand why they were laughing at their misfotune.

"As if we'd ever need anything!" The girl in yellow-Eda- exclaimed, her golden bangles clanging.

"Stay on topic!" The man in front, wearing black so Kagome knew he was Malice, growled harshly.

"Dear, calm yourself." Dancer murmured leaving Kagome where she was to go to her 'dear' and patted his cheek sweetly. "This is Kagome-"  
>"What do we care of a slave's name?" The boy in blue-Wiley- jeered, looking her up in down.<p>

"Because," Dancer continued patiently. "she is the Rainbow Soul Dancer." The other Soul Dancers regarded her with looks of disbelief, until Dancer showed them the multi-colored whip on her waist.

"You are the Rainbow Dancer." Wiley mused aloud. "My apologies." He said a bit sarcastically.

"Welcome to Soul Castle." Malice hissed, not as menacingly as before. "Your new home from now on."


	6. The Trade

Lyoka lead the newest arrival to Soul Castle to her new room which it turned out was painted in a trillion colors from purple to green, orange to brown, pink to gray, and all the colors in between.

"I hope you like your new room." Lyoka whispered before drifting down the hall. Her new room was ten times bigger than her room at home with a king sized bed made of muti colored satin fabric with wool sheets underneath to fight the coldness of the mist. A large mahogany desk sat in the corner with a circular crystal in the middle.

"What is that?" Kagome thought aloud. It looked like a crystal ball back home, like the ones psychics used. Slowly she approached the orb and images flickered on the surface. Inuyasha flicked across the screen, then Sango and Miroku and Shippo in the background. Time's face slowly covered the crystal surface.

"Hello dearie!" Time called her voice crackling a bit like a conversation on a faulty phone.

"Time?" Kagome asked quietly. "Where am I? Why'd you let this happen?"

"In order?" The immortal girl pouted, but after seeing Kagome's hard look sighed. "Okay, in order. You are at Soul Castle, the home of the six Soul Dancers that we talked about earlier. Why, because for once in my life I just wanted to sit back and watch things play out without my involvement. Is that so bad?"

"Yes."

"Don't be mad at me, you can get out of the castle if you want." Time sighed and leaned back a tad. "Hello. I want you to ask me how you can get out. Without my help of course."

"How do I get out?" Kagome asked as her patience slowly left her.

"Trade something with the S.D's. Whatever you want they will let you have. In return they usually want chaos. They choose the time, place, date and you can get your freedom."  
>"What?" Kagome cried. Freedom for chaos? Wasn't that what she'd been trying to prevent her whole time with Time? But what choice did she have? "That's my only option? Why can't you get me out?" She cried.<p>

"A, immortals can't take people away from other immortals even if they just kidnapped you or your their slave. B, I just want to watch this play out." The screen flickered and the images got blurry. "Gotta go! See ya!"

"No! Wait!" Kagome shouted desperately but it was to late. The screen had gone blank.

She was alone.

"Oh great." She muttered. "Just great."

3

Time ended the transmission to the Soul Castle with a sigh. How many times had she sighed that day? Today was her Sighathon day for some reason. She thought with yet another sigh. She turned her attention once again on the sleeping humans and kitsune. Their dreams floated lazily over their heads and she began to watch them. The demon slayer was reliving a happy family moment with both her parents and her now Naraku posed brother Kohaku. The monk, if he could be called that with all his dirty thoughts, was dreaming of beautiful women. The little boy was strangely dreaming of Kagome. Time was drown mostly to the last one's dream. In it Kagome was laughing with him and handed him some new crayons and a coloring book. In the dream Kagome was wearing clothes of this time period instead of her 21st century ones, and Shippo was calling her 'mommy'. Dreams were a gateway to the heart, she'd been told by a mountain monk, and it was obvious that he cared about Kagome. Time turned toward the half demon to a look into his soul. He was dreaming of a girl in miko clothes who easily looked like Kagome's twin. If Time hadn't known almost everything then she'd have guessed he'd been dreaming of Kagome, but Kagome didn't wear a miko's garb and she knew that Inuyasha was dreaming of Kagome's incarnation Kikyo. When would he learn, Time mused, that Kikyo didn't care about him anymore? Then again, she already knew that day and was going to patiently wait like all other mortals.

3

Kagome was having a quiet breakfast the next morning with the Soul Dancers. Young men, women, and children served them quietly, the only mark of slavery on them was a simple golden collar around their necks. She cleared her throat loud enough for her new "friends" to hear her and look at her expectantly.

"Yes?" Roy asked curious.

"I would like to leave." She stated firmly. The Dancers looked at her like she was mad.

"You cannot simply leave." Dancer replied astonished. "You are the Rainbow Dancer! The most powerful of us all, age not even affecting your powers! You cannot simply leave." The others shook their heads sadly. Though they were immortal they could not see the future like Time, and found that that power above all others was the greatest. That was what they hated Time about, and the reason they never saw eye to eye.

"I want to leave. As Rainbow Dancer I relinquish my duties seeing as I find myself unable to hold the power." Kagome repeated as Eda laughed.

"You can't leave your duties. When the whip finds you unable to be its holder it will leave you, and you are no longer a Soul Dancer. None of us has ever had that happen to us, so we believe it won't happen to you." Eda said simply taking a sip of her soup.

"I'm willing to trade chaos for my freedom." Kagome continued. The others perked apon hearing that word. A trade was always fun for them, they always got to ruin someone's life with it. "You can choose the day, time, place, person. Chaos for freedom?" Kagome asked.

"We will consider it." Malice asked, his usual disinterested face showed his joy at the chance for a bit of chaotic fun. "Come sisters, brothers." Malice stated rising from the table his mate and the others following him.

"Wow." A servant slave girl breathed. "Why would you wish to leave this place. You could have so much power. Be so important!" Kagome looked at the slave girl. She had normal brown hair, almond eyes, and small smile on her face.

"What's your name?" She asked the girl. The slave girl looked shocked that she'd even ask such a thing and lowered her eyes. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Kagome said quickly.

"Yoki." The girl whispered. "Yoki Agreza."

"Nice to meet you Yoki. I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. How long have you been here?"

"Two years next week." Yoki mumbled. Slowly the Dancers came back in.

"We have decided. You are given your freedom." Kagome jumped up and cheered. "But, remember. The chaos we will use will start with a necklace from an admirer. You may leave." Dancer stated slowly. Together the same old number six in all Soul Dancers sat down to finish breakfast.

"Wait. Can I take a slave with me? As my personal servant?" Kagome asked, thinking of Yoki.

"I see no harm in it. Choose and you may take it with you." Lyoka piped up.

"Agreed here." Roy seconded.

"Thank you. I will take Yoki and make my leave." Kagome got up and walked towards the door, looking back at the silent group and a slack jawed Yoki. "You coming Yoki?" Kagome asked.

"Yes mistress." Yoki mumbled politely. The duo exited the castle in silence. When they got to the nearest village Kagome stopped in front of Yoki.

"I grant you your freedom Yoki. Continue your life, I hope to meet you again someday." Kagome told her new friend.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered as the newest and first to leave Soul Dancers walked away. When Kagome was deep in another wood she called out to Time, then was enveloped in a purplish blue light, and ended up back at the isolated beach.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called out as Shippo barreled in to her.

"Shippo!" She said happily.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted and ran to her friends.

"Good job Kagome, just don't forget your trade." Time said quietly. She looked up at the time traveler as Time raised her sword at sent them back in time, again. She was standing in the clearing that the whole adventure had started in. Time was in the sky fading away again. "Goodbye Kagome, we'll meet again." Time whispered and was gone.

"Kagome? What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Just looking at the stars. They're so pretty." She lied, he wouldn't believe her if she tried to tell him the whole story. "Go back to bed Inuyasha. I'll be their in a minute."  
>"Whatever." He muttered and headed back to camp. "Bye Time." Kagome whispered as she walked away. A light laugh floated toward her and she smiled knowing it was Time, as usual.<p>

"See you next time K." Kagome heard Time whisper. Still smiling she went to sleep.


	7. Disclaimer

Important things:

I hearby declare I do not own anything Inuyasha. I lay claim to my creations, but in no part what so ever do I lay a claim on the Inuyasha series, animes, or toy products.

Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
